


MemoryTale --- Hopes and Dreams

by DarkWo1f



Series: Memorytale [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ;), Bodyswap, Chara (Undertale) Needs Chocolate, Chara (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Chara-Centric (Undertale), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Female Frisk (Undertale), Flowey Needs a Hug (Undertale), Flowey-centric (Undertale), Gen, Male Chara (Undertale), POV Chara (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Snowdin (Undertale), Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Tags Are Fun, The Ruins (Undertale), again i will clean up the tags when the story's done, and lots of them, bUT THATS JUST A THEORY! A TAG THEORY, chara is mentally 2, have you ever notices that asriel is like papyrus and chara is like sans???, maybe the real reason flowey likes papyrus is because of how he acts like his past self, same with flowey, why is the tag 'a hug' chara and flowey need more hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWo1f/pseuds/DarkWo1f
Summary: Chara and Flowey are watching Frisk trying to make sure nothing goes wrong.Of course, as the duo are busy with that, mistakes can be made and the duo is forced to adapt to strange circumstances and keep Frisk safe.Undertale by Toby Fox (duh)Please read the first book first. This will make very little sense if you don't. The second one... doesn't matter so much.
Relationships: Chara & Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Flowey (Undertale), Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Sans (Undertale), Chara/Frisk (Undertale), Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Flowey & Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Memorytale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789123
Comments: 26
Kudos: 7





	1. I ask some questions

"Greetings.

I am Chara.

...

..

.

That sounds too formal.

.

..

...

Sup.

I'm Chara. Your friendly neighbourhood ghost kid. I'm 13 and just as dead inside as on the outside."

"Chara. That sounds stupid," Asriel complained from his location right beside me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You're not even trying to help," I complained. Asriel pouted defensively.

"I don't even know who your talking to," He grumbled. I paused. Maybe I shouldn't be breaking the fourth wall on a chapter-ly basis or something.

Meh. Who cares. I don't think you mind, do you~?

"I was talking to myself, bro," I tried to cover myself. He winced a bit.

"Huh?"

"Nothing just... You never used to call me that..."

"I am planing to change that," I asserted. I thought back, and yeah that was true. But I am a changed... Ghost now so he can fight me, but I'm going to treat him with a decent amount of respect now. I was going to be smug on this... Even though this was a stupid thing to be smug about. Asriel and I exchanged a look.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked, exasperated. He cowered a bit, but it was noticeable.

"Here's your warning," He tried to say with normal enthusiasm. And off we went.

I still felt like I was about to puke after that, and it sadly didn't get better.

"Ehhh," I grumbled, flopping down onto the ground as I tried not to go through it and partly failing. I pushed myself back up. Frisk turned around, she was holding Mom's hand on the spike thing. Asriel heaved and plunged under the ground a bit.

"Okay, if you're going to be stuck with me, you got to learn some ground rules. The first one is  _ we do not get seen _ . They're some exceptions but for the most part, I do not talk with anyone. And if I do, it's Flowey, not Asriel," He hissed. I paused and pulled out my phone, which somehow wasn't changed from the RESET. Sans was still in my contacts, so I changed his name to; funny bone man. Why not? I looked around a bit more, though I didn't have much in the way of apps. I probably couldn't download anything. I also found a camera app.

I suddenly remembered something and smirked. Asriel seemed to catch onto my train of thought and his eyes opened wider.

"CHARA!" He whispered-shouted. My finger hovered over a microphone app, that I used to scare people... Yeah we don't talk about my childhood.

Basically, I shouted at people very loudly with a microphone. It was fun.

"Well," Asriel pushed his stem out of the ground, "Toriel and Frisk are gone so it doesn't really matter." Asriel stuck his tongue out at me. I put my phone back in the... where ever I take it from.

"Well, I mean I don't even know if it works yet," I said, sticking my tongue out back at him. Both of us looked at each other and started laughing.

"Okay! Lets go!"

After another hellish experience known as Asriel's method of movement, I don't want to know how long he had to do that to get used to it. He seemed to sense my question.

"It might be easier to get used to if, y'know, your the one doing the... Thing," Asriel said. I held up a finger.

"I don't want to get used to this," I asserted. Frisk was in the FIGHT with the dummy, but then she panicked and ran. Mom said something about avoiding conflict. The duo left, but Frisk gave us a wink. A sheet of paper fell out of her pocket. Once they were out of view I grabbed the note.

_ have you got the info? uwu _

_ -Frisk _

"uwu is so cringe," Asriel muttered. I wasn't going to ask.

"Should we move up?" He asked. I stopped him.

"Frisk is right. Both of us don't like this arrangment, and belive me I would love to hang with you just not like this, so we should get this over with, so, uh, get comfy, bro."

Both of us settled down. I sighed.

"Okay, question one; how the fu- frick do you remember RESETs?" I asked. No swearing by the younger brothers allowed.

"How can you?" He shot back.

I paused. I shrugged awkwardly.

"Okay, it's been a while since I thought about this so hear me out. So you know about DETERMINATION, right? The will to change fate or whatever? So I guess when I came back, like this," He scowled for a second before trying to put a smile back on his face, "I was determined enough to literally mess with time. And then Frisk fell and, somehow, she's even more determined then me! Golly, I didn't think that was possible... But here we are."

He seemed truthful enough.

"Okay then, question two; how exactly did you come back? And what do you mean you don't have a SOUL?"

"That's two questions," He playfully responded. True, but I didn't care.

"You're stalling," I shot back. Asriel didn't deny it. A malicious grin spread across his features. In addition to liking Pure-Frisk more than Sassy-Frisk, I liked Pure-Asriel better than Flowey-Asriel.

"Easy!  ** I was a stupid, useless science experiment! ** " He said. I floated over stroked his petals.

"Hey! No calling yourself useless allowed!" I tried to scold him.

"B-but I am! Believe me! I looked into this stuff." His voice went back to his 'normal' but I definitely heard some cracks of Asriel bleeding through there. I held him close, before pushing him away.

"Look at me in the eyes. Idiot, my eyes are up here!" I pulled his stem upwards, "Okay. You are the freaking  _ Prince Asriel Dreemurr _ you can do whatever you want if you set your mind to it! And as my duty as your brother, I would like to inform you that no matter what anyone says,  ** you are NOT a mistake. Got it? ** " I sucked at pep-talks, but I tried anyway. He really seemed like he needed it.

"And I thought I was the only one with a creepy face," the stupid topic changer of a brother teased.

"Yeah... It does that sometimes," I mumbled. I waited for my face to clear up.

"But, uh, thanks. I think I've been needing that for a long time. Probably won't change anything," He said bashfully.

"Not with that attitude!" I asserted. He gave me a tired smile.

"Believe me, I haven't explained what being SOULless means to me. I literally can't care about anything. Without compassion, without love, everything gets so... dull, monotonous, tedious! At least your here. Thats something interesting at least," Asriel said, starting to panic once again. That sounds way too harsh for a 12-year-old to deal with. I started to stroke his petals again, he seemed to like that.

"I'm tired, Chara. I'm just so tired of everything. I'm just so tired of being a flower. One of the first thoughts I had was just to try to kill myself again. It wouldn't be anything new... But then I saw you. I-I just can't do this anymore. I just... can't." Asriel was crying now, or if he was a flower now wouldn't that just be called watering himself? I kept stroking his stem while hugging him. This was for ruining his life.

** This was all my fault. **

...

This probably was why I wanted my memories erased. Guilt was crushing me.

We sat there like that for a good five minutes. Eventually, he pushed me away.

"Okay... Enough with the sappy stuff. Can't handle it too much anymore," Asriel very obviously lied. Either that or I'm lying to myself.

"I think thats enough questions for now," I said. He grinned.

"Great. I am done with answering them," he asserted, "let's go catch up with Frisk."

I braced myself, and my stomach, for the stupid trip ahead.


	2. Two skeletons are one skeleton too many -Asriel, probably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen but the main points are  
> Frisk has a breakdown  
> Chara hides his phone in the ground  
> Flowey has a conversation  
> Chara and Flowey's afterlifes both suck and both of them are being babies about it =)

Everything happens for a reason.

That's been my motto for the longest time. My parents died when I was young? Everything happens for a reason. I fell down a mountain? Everything happens for a reason. My plan to ultimately commit suicide and kill some humans to free monsterkind failed, and instead, I forced my foster-father to kill six children to keep a promise, and my mom leaves because she hates him now?

Screw you, Asriel. That didn't need to happen.

Maybe I should change my motto, so it becomes; Everything happens for a reason, but usually not a good one.

"Chara! Are you okay?" Frisk said. I clutched my stomach.

"Just spacing out," I explained. Frisk slid her foot across the floor.

"Sorry. Thought that something was up."

"Something is up. The top of this cavern." Frisk and Asriel looked at each other as Frisk started to giggle.

"Please don't encourage him," Asriel sighed. Frisk grinned.

"And if I do?" She taunted. He sighed.

"You've already seen what I can do."

Frisk obviously knew what he was talking about as she hung her head in shame.

"I'm still sorry about that. It's a wonder I'm not having a breakdown whenever I see someone," Frisk murmured. She sat down and held her legs between her arms, rocking back and forth. My limbs still didn't like Frisk, so I decided against hugging her. I didn't know why. Asriel groaned.

"We're not going to go anywhere at this rate! Stop your moping and move it!" He complained. Frisk gave a sad smile.

"Give me a minute... I... Don't like thinking about that," She mumbled. Asriel groaned.

"Fine! Take your gosh-freaking-darn time while we have to wait for you and sit here and suffer," He huffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Ignore him, take your time," I reassured her.

"Of couse it is," Asriel mumbled under his breath. I glared at him. I sighed at his idiocy.

"Do you want something amusing to do?" I asked. He nodded.

"Suffer."

Asriels petals drooped a little. I pulled out my phone and pretended to be a teenager, though I guess I am a teenager, and messaged someone just to ignore everyone.

**-who are you**

**-also why do i recognize your number**

I paused. I forgot Sans was the only person on my contacts. Whoops. I didn't want to make Frisk load over the fact that I accidentally messaged Sans with 'younger siblings are so annoying am i right or am i right?'

I didn't even know it was possible to text someone accidentally.

I could ignore this, or I could respond with something stupid.

_-someone with a younger sibling_

_-duh_

Sans seemed to be typing for an extended period.

**-okay fair**

**-but who are you???**

"What'chu doing?" Asriel asked. I hissed and floated higher up.

"Mine," I hissed. He hissed back.

"I'm bored Chara! Give me something to do!" He exaggerated, "I'm going to die."

"That's not something new. You're probably used to dying, right?" I snarked. An awkward silence rang out.

"Sorry, that was a low blow," I apologized.

"It's fine, can't care, remember?" Asriel said, a bit too nonchalantly for my taste. Frisk gave him a weird look.

"I'm lost," she said. 

"Hi lost I'm Chara," I responded sarcastically. Frisk rolled her eyes while Asriel groaned.

"No, but really, I'm confused," Frisk corrected me. I sighed and waved my hand at Asriel.

"You explain, I'm busy," I said. Asriel groaned.

_-you_

**-what**

_-yeah_

_-i'm you_

**-???**

**-how does that even logically work**

**-i mean you could be my identical clone, but i would have heard if another skele was out there**

**-and even then, cloning technology isn't available yet. and basically, no one knows about it**

_-unless_

**-okay, that's enough**

My phone started ringing. Frisk looked up from her animated conversation with my brother.

"Are you going to pick it up or not?" Asriel asked. I held it away from me like it had something contagious.

"I'd throw this against a wall if I didn't know it probably would be fine," I hissed. Frisk giggled. Eventually, it stopped ringing. As it was a ghost phone, I placed it in the ground.

"Remind me to never get the phone back, unless I want to deal with an annoyed Sans," I stated.

"Wait wait wait wait. Thats who you were calling? The smiley trashbag?" Asriel giggled.

"Technically he called me," I corrected.

"Who cares!" Asriel suddenly grew serious, "But really, ignore him. He's changed and not in a good way."

Frisk stood up.

"Well, I'll keep going. You two do whatever you want to do. Stay safe. Please don't die, or at least if you do die, die somewhere I'll see so I don't SAVE over it," Frisk said. I waved as Frisk left. Once she was out of sight Asriel gave an evil grin.

"Frisk said I can do anything~" He trilled.

"I have a feeling murder wasn't what she meant," I objected. Asriel mock pouted.

"Aww, why not? But to be real, murder wasn't what I had in mind. I was thinking of something you'd find more interesting. We're going to see Papyrus."

I knew Papyrus before I died, though not well. He was just known as 'Sans' baby brother we had to constantly find a babysitter/be his babysitter when Sans had his stupid doctor appointments. He probably didn't even remember us. Of course, I was dead the last 14 years so I figured he would have changed, even from the little I saw of him from the void. After we got to Snowdin Forest, somewhere which Asriel said was where Papyrus would be if he took his normal route in 5 minutes. I was moping because I felt sick when Papyrus came by.

"Well Howdy there!" Asriel called out. Papyrus, who was several feet taller than my brother, knelt down.

"WELL HELLO THERE FLOWER-Y," He warmly greeted. I sniggered behind Asriel, who was trying very hard not to let his annoyance show.

"It's Flowey," Asriel stressed, "Fl-low-ee. Like Flower without the R." 

"I THINK I GOT IT NOW," Papyrus reassured," FLOWEY, RIGHT?"

"Finally! I almost started to think you would never get it! Of course, I would _never_ let that get in the way of a true friendship!" Asriel said with so much fake sweetness it almost seemed real.

"That was the first time, ever, he got it right!" I stated, impressed.

I was absolutely not stalking Asriel from the void and anyone who tells you is a liar.

"WOWIE! IT ONLY TOOK 3 MONTHS!" Papyrus exclaimed. I couldn't hold back my laughter. This made everything suddenly worth it. Asriel would probably smack me if I was corporeal/he could do so without looking like an idiot.

"Soo! What's new with my favourite future-royal-guard! Or didja finally get in?" Asriel asked.

"NO, I HAVEN'T GOT IN... YET. BUT ME AND UNDYNE MADE AN EXALLENTLY COOKED TRAP! I SET OUT A PLATE OF MY MASTERLY COOKED SPAGETTI SO IF A HUMAN COMES THOUGH THEY'LL BE SO ENHANCED BY THE PLATE I'LL BE ABLE TO CAPTURE THEM! AND AFTER... WHATEVER HAPPENS TO THEM, I'LL BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD AND I'LL HAVE A NEW FRIEND WHO LIKES MY PASTA! THEN SANS WON'T HAVE TO EAT IT ANYMORE!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Golly! Thats a wonderful plan! But what do you mean by Sans won't have to eat it anymore? I thought he liked it?" Asriel asked.

"WELL, THE PASTA... HE HAS A GOOD...SANS HAS REALLY POOR TASTE. DON'T MOCK HIM FOR NOT SEEING MY PASTA FOR WHAT IT TRULY IS! A MASTERPIECE! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus studdered out before becoming calm and reassuring, "AND DON'T WORRY FLOWERY, I UNDERSTAND YOU ARE A FLOWER AND CANNOT EAT! THAT ONLY MEANS I HAVE TO MAKE IT SO GOOD THAT YOU DON'T NEED TO EAT IT, YOU CAN JUST LOOK AT IT AND YOU'LL KNOW THE TRUE WONDERS OF THE MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS' COOKING! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Well, if you say so!"

"THOUGH, FLOWERY, CAN I TELL YOU SOMETHING? TODAY FEELS LIKE ITS GOING TO BE THE DAY!!!"

"The day for what?" Asriel asked sweetly.

"I... DON'T KNOW! BUT TODAY'S GOING TO BE THE DAY!" Papyrus asserted. Asriel smiled.

"Gosh, that's great Papyrus, but if today's going to be the day shouldn't you keep an eye for _what kind of day_ it is?" Asriel asked. Papyrus nodded sagely.

"YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT MY FLORAL FRIEND! MAYBE TODAY WILL BE THE DAY SANS PICKS UP HIS SOCK, I'VE TOLD YOU ABOUT MY BROTHER BEFORE, RIGHT? I CAN'T REMEMBER. OR MAYBE... MAYBE... HMM... MAYBE ITS A DAY A HUMAN COMES BY!" Papyrus bounced up.

"IF TODAY IS TRUELY THE DAY A HUMAN FALLS DOWN I'LL CAPTURE THEM! I'LL JAPE THEM! I'LL GIVE THEM PUZZLES! PREPARE YOURSELF HUMAN-WHO-MAY-OR-MAY-NOT-EXIST! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE THE ONE TO CAPTURE YOU! I'LL BE SO POPULAR, POPULAR, POPULAR!" Papyrus exclaimed with pure childlike joy, "THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME, FLOWERY, BUT I NEED TO RECALIBRATE THE REST OF MY PUZZLES!" Papyrus waved at Asriel before bounding off.

"Finally, my petals are about to get frostbite," Asriel grumbled. I wasn't that put off by the sudden mood change.

"I'm going," Asriel grumbled and I sighed.

"Whatever, after all, I can't stop you, literally. After all, I can't do anything on my own," I huffed.

"Yeah, but at least you have a SOUL. You can care about people! And you wouldn't last a SECOND if you were stuck like me!" Asriel mocked.

"Oh, you want to do there? Fine. I can care about people, but no one cares back. No one sees you, no one talks to you, no one interacts with you. It's just lonely and it hurts," I hissed in a cross between melting and crying, just making my face feel watery, "and even worse, I still am feeling bad over the buttercups and... And... It all boils down to me feeling bad about anything and you just _not being able to_. I... I just hate everything right now!" I yelled.

"I feel bad over not being able to do any of that emotional stuff! If I was able to feel bad... I might not have done some of the things I've done," Asriel confessed, "C'mon we're going. My petals are going to freeze."

After we were back safe in the RUINs, over where my phone, still ringing, Sans was persistent, was stuck in the ground. I floated above it contemplating messaging him to stop.

"We're not done Chara!" Asriel yelled at me, " I was going to die and Frisk said specifically not to die!"

"Can't we both agree our afterlives suck a bunch and we shouldn't have died in the first place?"

"No! We will fight like men!" Asriel yelled.

"I'm a ghost and you're a flower you can't use that on me!" I yelled back.

"Actually, I can!" He sassed, "you're just being a baby about it!"

"Says the biggest crybaby I know!" I shot back before actually thinking about what I said. I used to call him a crybaby back before... Everything. Mostly because he did cry a lot, and big kids didn't cry.

Of course, I'm going by the logic I'm not nice enough to be a monster and I never wanted to be human anyway. Therefore, I don't count.

And I was shorter than him, not my fault he was a boss monster. In fact, I was shorter than all of my monster friends, who were the only friends I ever had. I was just a very short child.

"Speak for yourself! You were the one crying earlier!" Asriel yelled.

"I hate you!" I yelled.

"Well I hate you too!" He yelled back with a huff and turned around. I decided it was a perfectly sound reason to become corporeal just to smack him. I went over to him, as he was turned away from me and smacked him.

"You absolute dork!" I said. My SOUL pulsed inside of me. Everything hurt. I couldn't move my hand away.

"What did you do?" He hissed.

a

n

d

e

v

e

r

y

t

h

i

n

g

w

e

n

t

b

l

a

c

k

"Don't open your eyes. Please," I heard Asriel said behind me. He wasn't using the fake voice, which felt weird, "and don't say a word. Trust me."

I felt confused, but honestly, I didn't know what was happening. Something felt off, scratch that, something was off. I couldn't feel my arms or legs...

...Like my whole body been turned into a flower.

So, as I am a sane, smart, mature 13-year-old I did the only viable option.

I screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking about having facts about the story i might not bring up in the end of each chapter, here's this one  
> chara absolutely stalked flowey in the void and looked down at him in disgust like 'bro maybe you should stop committing mass murder???'  
> this is how he recognized his voice, even though flowey changed it. chara's a stalker  
> also, by chara saying how he's shorter than all of his friends, he's counting sans... (chara's a midget lol)
> 
> also quick refrence i did


	3. Asriel hates being made of fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see; title

"And this is why I told you to keep your eyes shut and shut up," Asriel grumbled, "how do you float around anyways?" I was too busy hyperventilating to take notice of him. I opened my eyes. It felt weird to be so small, yet I could feel every single one of my roots from my stem. I didn't feel the need to breathe, but I did so anyway. It helped me feel more... Rooted.

_Dammit me! This isn't the time for puns!_

After a few deep breaths, I felt ready to see Asriels predicament. Moving my stem was kind of like moving my neck. It was a weird sensation. I understood why he was so panicky the first time he woke up like this.

He wasn't a flower anymore and looked exactly like I remembered. Same green and yellow striped shirt, same locket around his neck. Same little nibs of horns hidden in his fur. Instead of floating down into squarey-pixels, it looked like fluffy clouds swaying in the breeze. He was flapping his arms in the air trying to move.

"What are you looking at," he growled, though it looked hard to be threatening when you're made of fluff. He bared his fangs and growled... Still cute. I would have cooed if the circumstances were right. He crossed his arms.

"Laugh all you want. I want to know how this happened," Asriel hissed.

"I wasn't laughing," I defended myself. I choked at the sound of my voice.

"Holy crap," I whispered. My voice was high-pitched. Like his was.

"So this isn't some weird voice magic," I whispered. I wasn't comfortable with this change at all.

"Actually, both. I can change my voice but it sounds like that naturally. No idea why," Asriel shrugged, "but don't worry, you can change it... Once you figure out how. It took me a while to figure out that trick." I figured changing voices wasn't something flowers normally do.

"Any other stupid tricks I should know about?" I whispered.

"Yes. And I'll tell you ONCE YOU TEACH ME HOW TO FLOAT!" He snarled. If I had arms I would put them up in surrender.

"It just came naturally to me when I came out of the void! And for the record, you don't flap your arms," I hissed. He rolled his eyes. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Grab my phone! I left it over there, I know Frisk's number!" I whisper-shouted. Asriel perked up.

"Great! Where did you put it?" He asked.

"What am I supposed to do? Point?" I hissed. Asriel sighed.

"Okay great! Magic lesson one! How to make vines. There are two types of vines, ones attached to your roots and ones that aren't. The first type is easier but you can feel anything that touches them and someone can PLACE SOME STUPID BLUE MAGIC ON THEM and then KIDNAP YOU," Asriel seemed to have some personal experience with this, "the second version is harder to make and maintain, but people can't step on them or something. Well I mean people can step on them but... You get the idea" he huffed.

"Yes, but how do you do magic!? I've never done this before! I mean, without hands to help," I hissed. He paused.

"Oh that might be a problem," He said, rubbing the back of his head, "I guess it's like your floating. Magic comes easily to monsters, humans on the other hand..."

"Currently, I'm not human so throw your logic out the window. We need to contact Frisk!" I whispered, "And I had those knives. Just weird flower body." He sighed.

"Great. We're both useless. I'll figure it out, you do... Something," He said. He floated on the spot.

"I have an idea! We'll play hot and cold... Once I figure out how to float," Asriel grumbled. I had an idea to explain it again.

"Just think of it like walking!" I suggested. He gave me a deadpan look.

"And how long have I _not_ done that for?" He asked sarcastically.

"Just a suggestion!" I said in surrender. Asriel took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's try this again," He muttered. He seemed to be concentrating on ahead of him. And slowly and carefully he inched forward.

"Hey! That surprisingly easy!" He noted. I grinned.

"You were just making it difficult for yourself," I teased.

"Okay great! We can do this!" He attempted to lighten the mood, "so I am I hot or cold?" I imagined where it was.

"Uhh, cold?" I whispered, "a bit to the right." Asriel sighed and moved to the right.

"Warmer, yeah, you're warmer," I asserted. He floated right.

"Nope! Colder!" I said. He sighed. Asriel floated back to the left. He floated backwards.

"Warmer..!" I grinned, "Just back a bit more... And perfect!" I cheered quietly.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Just plunge your hand into the ground and find it!" I stated, "if you want you can go in all the way and listen for it, but I have a feeling you wouldn't like that." I teased my brother. He shuttered.

"I'm supposed to do WHAT?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"You're supposed to go right through the ground and find my phone, what's so difficult it doing that?" I asked, "Don't worry, we're all trying new things today."

"Yes, but you don't have to go inside the ground and try to find something?" He yelled, annoyed before suddenly growing quiet, "...does it hurt?"

"It only hurts if you touch something living, but it doesn't really hurt, just feels weird," I whispered, "And don't worry about the phone, it'll still feel semi-solid since it's also incorporeal." Asriel grimaced.

"I hate everything about this situation," He grumbled. He took a deep breath and placed his whole arm into the dirt.

"I've lived in the dirt for the past who-knows-how-long and even then I'm still finding this disgusting," He muttered. After an awkward minute of him trying to dig around in the dirt (and screaming a few times when he found a worm), he found my phone, still annoyingly ringing. He tried to pass it to me.

"I can't touch it! In more than one way mind you," I whispered, "You're going to call Frisk."

"I. Am not. Talking. Like THIS," He hissed, pointing at his neck, "I can barely stand this talking to you I am not talking to HER. It's bad enough to be SOULless, it's even worse being SOULless AND looking like this."

"You're going to have to talk eventually," I scolded him.

"And you're going to have to stop whispering eventually so speak for yourself," He countered.

"How about this? You dial the number and hold the phone, and I'll talk," I suggested. Asriel grumbled and casually pressed the nice red button to stop Sans from calling. He promptly called 2 seconds later and it took Asriel all of his willpower not to Block him. I relayed to him Frisk's number.

"New phone who dis," Frisk said upon picking up.

"Frisk it's-," I not-whispered to Asriel's delight and my annoyance. I paused while Asriel gave me the deathest death glare to ever death glare, conveying the most 'please don't ruin my life' emotion possible. Luckily for me, Frisk interrupted me before I could say anything.

"Flowey? Is something wrong... Where's Chara. I know this is his phone," Frisk pouted, "I mean, who else would know my number."

"Frisk, we literally have the same number," I pointed out. Frisk paused.

"Oh HAHA, we do! That's funny! I wonder how that works?" Frisk giggled.

"The phone is dead, just like us," I stated, "You probably just got my old phone, just older and brokener."

"Hmm... Wait! Flowey, you didn't answer my question! What happened to Chara?" Frisk asserted. Asriel and I exchanged a glance.

"Remember where you saw us before? Could you come back here? And don't SAVE," I insisted. Frisk sighed.

"This better be good," Frisk grumbled. She hung up. Asriel shoved the phone in his pocket.

"I'll be keeping this," He asserted. I rolled my eyes.

"Please, I'll be needing that once we fix this mess," I responded. After waiting a minute, Frisk ran in. Asriel promptly hid underground because he's a big baby- I mean because he's scared.

"Flowey? Where's Chara?" Frisk asked, scanning the area. Asriel squealed and went a bit deeper, ignoring how much he hated doing so. Frisk put her hands on her hips. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, the first assumption you're making is that I'm Az, which is wrong, by the way. The second assumption is that I'm not Chara, which is also wrong by the way," I stated bluntly. I saw the wheels turn in Frisk's head.

"Chara? What happened? Where's Flowey?" Frisk said almost so fast I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Yes, we don't know yet, he's hiding. He's... Having a hissy fit over something that isn't that important," I said a fair bit slower than how fast Frisk was talking. Frisk slid her foot across the floor.

"I don't want to RESET. I've got so far already! But I could try LOADing! That won't be too much! Then I'll come back here, okay?" She said. I nodded.

And everything went back.

"Dang it, she SAVED over it," Asriel grumbled, still as fluffy as ever. I sighed. Frisk ran in.

"Did it work..?" She asked. Asriel hid back underground and I shook my head.

"Dang it! I was really hopeful!" Frisk pouted. I tried to smile, but everything was just getting on my nerves.

"We'll live, hopefully," I muttered. Frisk sat down and rocked herself.

"Can I stroke your petals?" Frisk asked, with a hopeful look in her eyes. I paused.

"Not really mine but... Uhh... Sure?" I questioned. Frisk scooched over and started stroking my petals gently.

"Their soft!" She giggled. It also felt nice so it was a win-win. I sighed and flopped down in her lap. She kept stroking them, even when she started talking.

"So..! Where's Flowey? I know he must be around here somewhere!" Frisk asked.

"Busy pouting, give him some time," I mumbled. Frisk frowned.

"Why?" Frisk asked. I shrugged, kinda.

"Ask him, not me," I responded, "And he's underground." Frisk paused her petting.

"How?"

"Well since I'm the flower now, he's the ghost. And since he gets self-conscious about how he looks, he wants to hide."

"But doesn't he look like a flower?" Frisk asked. I sighed.

"He wasn't always a flower, y'know. That's why I call him Az sometimes. He was a boss monster, like M- Toriel and D- Asgore." I said sleepily. Frisk continued petting.

"I can't see it," She said.

"You will, once he comes back. He can't hide forever," I smugly stated.

"Yeah! Ooh! He probably looks adorable!" Frisk squealed.

"I think that might be one of the reasons he's hiding," I shot back. Frisk deflated a bit.

"Want to go now?" Frisk asked.

"I don't know. I don't know how to tunnel around yet so I can't move," I said. Frisk thought for a second.

"What if I carry you! Then once we reach home, I'll put you in a bowl or something?" Frisk asked.

"Sure. Just be careful," I responded. Frisk gently lifted me by the stem. Once Frisk lifted me all of the way out, she put me on her shoulder.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Asriel yelled as he got lifted out too. I forgot about that issue. He was flailing in the air. Frisk paused and lifted me up higher as she looked at him.

"Aww! You're adorable!" Frisk cooed. Asriel glared.

"Gee thanks," Asriel grumbled.

"Yup! Isn't my baby brother the cutest?" I gushed. Frisk nodded.

"This entire conversation is pointless and stupid," Asriel grumbled, righting himself upright.

"But you look so fluffy! Can I pet you? Please say I can pet you?" Frisk asked. Asriel huffed and turned away.

"I'm not an animal!" Asriel growled.

"Can I hug you?" Frisk asked again.

"He doesn't know how to go corporeal so nope!" I smirked. Frisk frowned.

"Aww! Too bad," Frisk pouted. Frisk got me more settled on her shoulder.

"Are you comfy Chara?" Frisk asked nicely.

"Do you remember those rules Chara?" Asriel asked not-so-nicely.

"Rules?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah. For starters, don't call him Chara with any company. I have a reputation you know. Just call him Flowey, he'll get used to it," Asriel smirked.

"But you're Flowey! That's confusing... What's your real name then?" Frisk asked in a hushed whisper.

"Asriel, but don't say that anywhere near Toriel. She'll freak," Asriel said with a sour expression.

"How about I'll call you Green! Like your eyes!" Frisk suggested.

"That is the least creative name ever to exist," I joked. Frisk sighed.

"Hmm... How about... Cloud! 'Cause, you're fluffy like a cloud! Buuut I'll still call you Asriel when we're not by Toriel," Frisk decided upon.

"Fine. I'll deal with that," Asriel grumbled.

"Well, it's slightly better than a colour," I stated.

"Okay! So we got Cloud," Frisk then pointed to Asriel, whose arms were crossed, "And Flowey!" Frisk then pointed to me, still on her shoulder, "I think I got this!" Frisk cheered.

"Great. Because I sure don't," Asriel replied dryly.

"C'mon dorks! It's time to go explore the underground! Preferably without anyone dying this time!"

Frisk ran off, through the underground, fleeing past any monster who wanted to acquaint her SOUL with some bullets. Eventually, she made it to Home.

"Okay! This is where I SAVED! So Toriel has probably been waiting for quite a while now!" Frisk giggled, "Don't worry Chara, I'll get you your pot-slash-bowl-slash-anything I can find soon!" Frisk said.

And then she stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact of the chapter: Flowey and Chara have good memories. Like really really good. Something messed up Chara's memory after he got them all back, so it's near-photographic now.  
> Flowey's just done everything that many times he basically knows everything.
> 
> also absolutely that green was a joke towards my other main work, undermix. so you can go read that while i write. (unless you already did, which would be awesome too)


	4. Home once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk makes it home and Chara is forced to relive past experences
> 
> which is a fancy way for Chara sucks and has issues

Frisk shut the door behind her as she entered.

"Hi, Toriel! Sorry, I took a while. I had to go pick up my friend!" Frisk said. Mom came by. I cowered a bit, I wasn't used to being seen after the last timeline.

"Oh, there you are, Frisk!" Mom called out. My roots clenched on Frisk's arms a little harder.

"And who are you?" Mom asked sweetly.

"Flowey! F-Flowey the flower!" I sputtered. Mom smiled nicely.

"Nice to meet you Flowey. Or is this the first time we met. Strange, I cannot recall," my Mom pondered.

"First time, this timeline," Asriel said, quite monotone. He gave the general air of someone who didn't want to be here

"Yup! We've never met before! Please to meet'cha though!" I chirped, trying to mimic my brother's speech style, "Though I do have one... Request."

"What is it then, Flowey?" Mom inquired.

"Could you get me a flower pot? It's not the most comfortable thing on Frisk's shoulder," I admitted. Frisk looked surprised.

"Hey! You could have told me," Frisk pouted.

"I mean it's fine, just rather get my roots in something," I mumbled. Frisk carefully lifted me up.

"This is humiliating," Asriel said. Frisk carefully carried me to the kitchen as Mom brought out a bowl.

"My apologies, Flowey. I do not have any empty flower pots. Would a bowl work?" Mom asked. I opened my mouth to respond but my voice didn't work.

Not again!

Now, something I've been ignoring since I thought it wouldn't be much of an issue, was my voice and I never had agreed before. Sometimes it would just shut down, especially when I met new people. And, yes, I knew Toriel, she was my mom of course, but with the stress of being in this stupid body, pretending to be a soulless version of my brother to spare his reputation (even though I was failing), and how little I was expecting this, it was just the worst timing ever. My mother looked at me curiously.

"Are you having trouble speaking?" My mother asked. I nodded. Mom smiled.

"Well, I guess we will have to do it the hard way. Are you okay with a bowl? Just nod," Mom asked. I nodded. Mom went outside and filled a bowl with dirt.

"It is funny is it not? One of my children had the same problem. Chara wouldn't talk for a month or two at least!" Mom giggled. Asriel smirked.

"Yes but Chara has always loovveedd me! Right Chary~?" Asriel cooed. I would push him away if I had limbs. He made a face similar to UwU. I rolled my eyes discreetly. Frisk giggled softly.

"Though, once he opened up he was one of the sweetest boys I've ever met. Shame he..." Mom trailed off.

"Come! I have prepared a bedroom for you, Frisk!" Mom said, pushing Frisk toward Asriel (and probably 7 other children) bedroom.

"Thats MY bedroom!" Asriel snarled. I rolled my eyes. I was going to have to yell at him later. About a bunch of things. Frisk smiled and thanked Mom anyway. She shut the door.

"Holy heck! You two need to shut up. I can barely concentrate on what Toriel's saying if you keep dissing her," Frisk complained. I bonked her.

"Oh right. You shut up. It's Cloud being the issue," Frisk said, glaring at Asriel.

"Why do I need a code name again?" Asriel grumbled.

"You know how when you don't pay attention in class and then you hear the teacher call your name and suddenly you are paying attention and you feel everyone's eyes looking at you? Both of your names share four letters and you're her dead son," Frisk said, deadpanned.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Frisk nodded, bouncing on her bed, "Well I'm not tired." Asriel frowned.

"I thought you took a rest here. You did take a while last time," Asriel said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Frisk shrugged.

"More interesting this time. I don't want to miss anything!" Frisk said bouncing on her bed.

"Interesting? This is child abuse!" Asriel grumbled. Frisk shrugged and smiled immaturely. I faceplanted in the dirt.

"What's the deal with Ch- Flowey?" Frisk asked. Asriel shrugged.

"He's panicking. And when he's panicking, he can't talk. I probably could explain it better. I think he said it some sort of medical condition? Anyways, I don't see his problem right now, there's no one he isn't already comfortable with, no idea why it's acting up," Asriel crossed his arms. I added another subject to the 'yell at Asriel later' list.

"What did he do about it?" Frisk asked, puzzled, "He couldn't just not talk all day?"

"He used to use sign language b-but," Asriel started to laugh, "b-but he d-doesn't, _pff_ , have arms! G-gosh, this is ironic!" Frisk frowned.

"Could you please be quiet? Flowey's getting really annoyed," Frisk said, putting her hands on her hips. Asriel kept laughing, even then. Frisk sighed and picked me up.

"Ignore him. He's being a jerky-idiot face," Frisk huffed. I found that insult amusing. I tried clearing my throat.

"Testing, testing, one two three. Oh hey, it works now!" I cheered quietly. Asriel frowned slightly.

"Hey! I was having fun," he pouted in a very Flowey manner. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, while you guys were chatting, I started a nice pretty list to yell at you guys about, if you don't mind-" I started before being rudely interrupted.

"Sleep!" Frisk yelled, desperately trying to change the topic. I rolled my eyes.

"Goodnight Frisk," I muttered. Frisk turned off the lights, leaving a single lamp on. She fell asleep pretty quickly.

"You don't have to sleep if you don't want to. I wouldn't," Asriel offered, "I'm staying up if you want to talk or something."

"Why not? Don't have anything better to do. How about this? I asked you some questions, you can ask me some questions!" I suggested.

"What? No! You can keep your stupid secrets!" Asriel seemed aghast at the suggestion, "I don't need them!"

"Hey. I'm the one suggesting this. I honestly don't care," I stared him down.

"Fine. When you were 'observing' everything, how did you feel **when I killed everyone?** " He asked. I stared at him, unimpressed.

"Terrible, next," I said, though I felt a lot worse than terrible thinking about that. Then it reminded me of the time I made Frisk kill everyone, so I felt even worse. I love watching everyone I love die over and over again. Yay.

"Huh. Thought you would give more of a reaction," Asriel frowned before starting to think.

"How about when I ripped Sans **bone** by **bone** after **trying thousands of times?** "

"That one looked like it hurt," I respond, trying to keep my anger in.

"... Wow. You really are emotionless. Either that or you're trying to keep from making me satisfied."

"I do not want to endorse your sick behaviour, that is something for sure."

"Aaand now you're annoyed! Maybe I should just shut up!" Asriel said, turning around, leaving me in silence.

Mom came in with a slice of pie. It smelled pretty good. She left it on the floor and turned off the lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reasons this took so long: my motivation went bye-bye, i became a socksfor1 fan, i continuously thought it was cringy, i'm tired, i'm working on my other fics (currently Undermix and Survivor Guilt (mostly Survivor Guilt which i should import here later, its a Socksfor1 fic on my Wattpad), i don't want to do it. i'm still dead inside but hey it might get better
> 
> also i hate this and think its cringy still but i can't get better without trying :D


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grammarly murders me for lack of capital i's  
> i swear this is a legitimate summary

"so, you see, you're not getting anywhere near the market without a fight," Sans taunted the human. She cocked her head.

"And what makes you say that?" She asked, straightening out her tutu. The skeleton shrugged.

"well, you see, i can be pretty determined when i want to be. and i have something to make it worth it. i see no point in letting everything go to waste," Sans said. The teen grinned.

"Just because you're weak doesn't mean I won't go easy on you!" She said, getting ready for the fight ready to come.

"ah-ah-ah! you forgot one little detail," Sans waved his hands all around him, showing how all of the Waterfall monsters ran away, "they're probably going to get back up. so uh, i don't need to kill you. just waste enough of your time so the royal guard can get here. or something. cool?"

"And how is a skeleton going to waste my time? I've heard what they all call you. The One-HP-Wonder."

"ooh. that's a good one. ya'see, it would be better if it was true," Sans took one off his HP out of spite. He knew on one hand that it was really stupid and helped the human more than him, but on the other hand  _ not like he'd let himself get hit _ . He sighed and initiated the fight. After quickly shooting some smiley skulls at her (he loved the name), and sending a few bones, he decided to comment about some of his observations.

"anyways, we had a vibe going earlier, and i hate to break it, but it seems like you've already done this before?" Sans asked. The human stayed stone cold.

"huh. i guess i already said that. whatever. if i'm getting repetitive, just tell me, i'd hate to bore you," Sans joked. The human just kept glaring and tried to kick them, not looking confused when Sans jumped out of the way.

"what? didja really think i'd stand there?" Sans asked. The integrity SOUL grinned.

"The first few times, yes," she shrugged, "but now I expect this."

"anyways, since you obviously would know what i'm talking about if you would just...  ** Give up and never come back that would be great. ** " Sans threatened, even going into correct capitalization and Determination Mono to further emphasize his point (chances are, the human wouldn't be able to 'see' the change, but she would know something was off). The human seemed unimpressed as Sans tried to blast her. She dodged easily and tried to kick him again. Sans sidestepped out of the way.

"wow. how rude. and i thought we could be friends," Sans said deadpanned.

"No, you didn't! You never did! All you ever did was tell me to 'change your ways'. They all attacked me first! I wouldn't even be fighting you if you didn't start it!" She yelled. Sans paused, technically she was correct. He did initiate the fight, but it wasn't like he would let her get away with everything either. He readied a smiley-skull, aimed, and fired with his signature grin. The dodging seemed a bit rough now, was he getting closer to the end? She readied a kick but paused in fear. 

"NGAHHH! WHERE'S THE PUNK!?" Undyne yelled, running into the scene. The human seemed shocked (he was doing his job well). He hadn't seen Undyne in... Longer than he would like to admit, they didn't talk much after Chara and Asriel died. It just felt wrong. But he could catch up later.

"HA! There they are! I'll teach you a lesson!" Undyne said, pointing a spear right at her chest. The human seemed to grab something before running off. Undyne grinned.

"Don't worry, RG1 and RG3 are up ahead. Wait... you're Sans, right? Ohh! It's been so long! How are you?" Undyne asked. Sans shrugged.

"ehh. it had its ups and downs. you? i mean, obviously, you're the captain of the royal guard now, anything else?" Sans asked.

"I agree, ups and downs. Though, I dig my job!" Undyne grinned.

"you should probably catch up with the kid. ** Make sure they never breathe again. ** " Sans suggested (of course, Undyne wouldn't know they would come back after they died, and would essentially breathe again, but that didn't matter at the moment). Undyne nodded.

"Got it, want to meet up after? See what you've done in the last 8 years?" Undyne suggested. Sans nodded as Undyne ran off.

Huh, he thought this already happened, wasn't he stressing about a reload earlier today? First one in a while or something?

Oh. He was dreaming, sweet. He could vibe with that. Better than this mess happening again. That kid already had her chance. She already could have done better.

Now to wake up. Later. He liked this dream

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk never found sleep useful. It was wasting time that could be used... doing anything else! Like talking, or being helpful, or chores even! Though she didn't like the last option. But anyway, she found it a waste of time and boring as heck. But she's already spent four days in the underground and everything seemed so new and interesting! Sleep was the least of her problems (though Chara and she would argue for at least half an hour every night about it). Plus, Toriel would sometimes take her to the village in the Ruins and they would go shopping and talk together (while Chara stared awkwardly, avoiding any sort of conversation and not talking). She still couldn't figure out how Flowey's mood swings went (Frisk could tell he preferred that name. Don't ask her how she knew, she just did) but she guessed she would figure it out... One day. But until then it was always a fun surprise to see if he would comply with anything Chara or she would say, or not out of spite. Though he could still be pretty scary when he wanted to be and any face he made like that seemed even more... Unnatural.

Frisk sighed, she was getting pretty tired. She probably should go to sleep soon before Chara gained his voice back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, SWC started again! Yay! Here are 712 words (i wrote the rest before SWC started)  
> also is it just me or is laff's voice so nice to listen to, but the second i listen to him on the SockSMP i don't want to listen to it anymore? like, he's so good at roleplaying lol


	6. Frisk does a good thing and Toriel makes a choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Frisk fell, she has to make a very pressured choice.

"Frisk we've been here a week."

"Yes, I know."

"Frisk end my suffering."

"Chara, you'll be fine."

"I'm dyinggggggg."

"Chara."

"Save meee."

"CHARA! You're being disrespectful!"

"I'm tired and bored. Why can't we just keep going?"

"Toriel's nicer than my human Mom! I think she's really nice!"

"Yeah. So go figure out how to break the barrier! She'll like that!"

"Yeah, but what if I can't come bac-"

"Would you two just **SHUT UP**!" Asriel yelled. Frisk and I turned to him.

"I am begging you, shut up!" He said.

"Oh, are you on Chara's side?" Frisk accused.

"No, I'm on my side. The quiet side." He said, crossing his arms. I sighed. We were in the middle of the Ruins after Frisk went out to buy a spider donut. I politely declined her offer, and now we were just getting ready to go back from our makeshift picnic.

"Though if you would leave the Ruins, that would be nice," Asriel said. Frisk groaned.

"What is with you two and leaving?" Frisk sighed.

"Neither of us want to be here?" I suggested.

"I mean other than that!"

"There is no other reason!" Asriel said, "I'm tired okay? And the sooner we're out of here the better."

"Fine. We'll leave either today or tomorrow," Frisk said, quite annoyed, "is that better?"

"Finally!" He said, throwing up his arms, "and don't put it off or try anything funny."

"C'mon, Azzy. She's Frisk, she doesn't know how to lie," I said. Asriel grumbled.

"Everyone knows how to lie! Some people just don't until they _really_ need to!"

"Yeah, but why would I about this?" Frisk asked. Asriel sighed.

"See? Physically incapable of lying," I said, deadpanned.

"You said the same about me, once," Asriel muttered.

"What?" Frisk asked.

"Nothing!" Asriel said. Frisk grabbed the bowl and nuzzled her nose against the back of my stem.

"Keep it PG in here," Asriel growled, floating ahead, "let's go." I stuck my tongue out at him but he didn't see me. Frisk shrugged a bit.

"Toriel! I'm home!" Frisk called out after SAVING. Toriel rushed over.

"Welcome back, Frisk!" Toriel said, "and Flowey!" I stuck my tongue out as a response. Frisk grinned.

"The donuts were great! I could hardly tell they were made out of spiders," Frisk said. Toriel smiled.

"That is good to hear. Dinner will be ready shortly," Toriel ruffled Frisk's hair. Frisk grinned.

"Okay! I'm going to go to my room!" Frisk said. Toriel waved and she shut her door.

"I don't want to go," Frisk sighed, starting to shove some of her extra clothes in a bag. She also placed a piece of pie she saved from last night in it. Toriel called for her to dinner and she brought me along too. Frisk tried to make small talk, but it was pretty obvious something was off.

"My child, is something wrong?" Toriel asked, sending a quick glare my way.

"Nope! Nothing! Absolutttly nothing! Nada! Zilch!" Frisk said before realizing how suspicious everything she just said and facepalmed.

"Forget! I said anything," Frisk grumbled, shoving a spoonful of snail pie in her face. Toriel looked at her sympathetically.

"Do not worry, I won't judge," Toriel smiled. Frisk sighed and buried her head in her hands.

"I wanna know how to leave the Ruins," Frisk mumbled. Toriel leaned in.

"I am sorry, Frisk, I didn't hear you."

"She asked how to exit the Ruins," I said, talking to Toriel for the first time in a week. Toriel looked shocked.

"Why..? There is nothing out there and I will provide all you need here? I see no reaso-"

"Frisk is done with being babied! Frisk actually wants to go back to her home and to her _real_ family! You're not her mom and- not..." I growled.

"CHARA!" Frisk yelled, only seconds later realizing her mistake. Hope entered Toriel's eyes.

"My so-"

The whole world went back.

"Wow. That was stupid," Frisk grinned. I sighed.

"Next time, you do the talking. And be more assertive. Do you want to leave or not?" I asked. Asriel sighed.

"That could have ended better. C'mon, we only lost an hour, let's go," my brother said. I sighed.

"I'm home," Frisk called out, a little less enthusiastic than before. Toriel came over. Exactly the same as before.

It made me feel so sick.

"Welcome back Frisk! And Flowey," Toriel ran over. Frisk gave her a big hug.

"I have something to tell you," Frisk said, pulling back.

"What is it?" Toriel asked. Frisk gulped.

"Howdoyouexittheruins?" Frisk blurted. Toriel looked confused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. It almost seemed you wanted to exit the Ruins..."

"That's kinda slightly maybe what I asked," Frisk was backing up, clutching me close to her chest, "I have things to do, a family to get back to. It's been lovely here, but I really have to go." Frisk smiled. Toriel looked shocked.

"But, Frisk, I can provide everything you need. The Ruins will be home. I am sorry for your human family, but, if you leave, I am afraid but you would most likely die. Your human family would be probably be much happier if you stay safe here," Toriel comforted. Frisk shook her head.

"I won't die. Trust me, Flowey will protect me!" Frisk said. I gave her a confused look. But if Frisk could convince her, Frisk could convince her. I wasn't complaining. Toriel sighed.

"Remember when I told you about the barrier?" Toriel asked. I remember she brought it up a few days ago when Frisk asked why monsters weren't on the surface. Frisk nodded.

"The barrier cannot be passed without the power of both a human SOUL and a monster SOUL. Either you will die, or have to kill another," Toriel said sternly. Frisk tensed on the word kill, grip tightening ever so slightly, but Toriel probably thought it was because of murder bad... Not because she did kill everyone. Toriel's glare softened.

"Would you like to come help me bake? I am baking another snail pie," Toriel asked, hating to see her child sad. But Frisk wasn't her's and never would be (as much as I liked seeing my Mom, it was time for us to go.).

"I asked to leave, I'm not backing down," Frisk said, stone-cold glare.

"Very well. Come with me," Toriel beckoned Frisk down the stairs. It was a little dusty and Frisk sneezed.

"The exit to the Ruins is down this hall. I am going to destory it," Toriel said. Frisk grinned.

"By destory you mean opening it up so I can go?" She asked. Toriel shook her head.

"I am going to collapse this tunnel. No one will have to die again," Toriel said. Frisk's grin fell.

"Oh. Whoops. Well, I can't exactly let you do that," Frisk said, placing me down, knowing no matter what she said, she couldn't change fate, "how about you come with me? So you can keep me safe?" Toriel shook her head.

"I swore never to leave this place, and to protect the humans who fell down. You are not the first to leave," Toriel said with a small hopeless smile, "and all of them fell."

"Yeah, well, just because I'm ten doesn't mean I can't kick butt!" Frisk grinned, "like, to the maim, not the kill. Murder bad." Toriel smiled softly.

"That's what they all said. Now, prove to me you are strong enough to survive!"

"No," Frisk shook her head. Toriel looked confused.

"Do you really wish to leave?" Toriel asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have to be strong. You see, I have perfected the art of puppy-dog eyes. Plus, if someone tries to attack me, I'll spare the life out of them. Or just annoy them until they stop. I don't want to be strong, Toriel, I can't be," Frisk said. Toriel's flames dropped.

"Wow, when did I turn into a modivational speaker?" Frisk giggled.

"Sometimes you might need to fight still, even if you won't kill!" Toriel insisted. Frisk shook her head.

"Nope! I'd rather die," Frisk said quite happily. Even Toriel looked shocked at her tone.

"Yes, but what if you met a heartless killer! One that would not stop and make you attack them no matter what?" Toriel asked. Frisk grinned.

"Like you're doing right now?" She asked innocently. If I was drinking something I would have to spit it out. She got a point! Toriel faltered.

"You... you are right. I am so sorry, I don't know what overcame my judgement. I just needed to know if you would be safe," Toriel rushed forward before taking a step away.

"Some things can't have a trial run," Frisk shrugged. She hugged Toriel before running to the exit.

"And by the way, Ms. Toriel?" Frisk called out, "I think your sons would be really proud of you."

Frisk shut the Ruins door.

"One area down, four more to go," Frisk grinned.


End file.
